everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Queen
Maria Queen is the 6th episode of School of Fairytales Chapter 6 Transcript "Theme Song" "Al's looking @ himself in the mirror" Alex: Why, why did I have to be related her that wench? Because of her, not many people still trust in me which angers me 'cause I'm nothing like her, I'm not the Evil King! Nicky: So now what? Alex: Well, w/ the curse I still remembered her, so I guess now I just have to change her destiny. Nicky: U mean, make her not the Evil Queen. Alex: Hexactly. Nicky: But how? Alex: You'll see. Cut to Headmaster's Office: Alex: "walks in" Mrs. Goodfairy, what're u doing here? Farrah: I'm the Headmistress, dear. Alex: What happened to Mikey? Farrah: He was just a temp. Alex: Oh. Farrah: What do u need, dear? Alex: May I speak to my grandmother. Farrah: Of course, just remember- Alex: Don't touch the glass, trust me, I won't. Cut to mirror room: EQ: Al, it's go to see u dearie. I loved that curse of yours & next time when u want to get rid of me, make sure I don't exist. Alex: I'm not gonna get rid of u anymore, I'm tired of trying to stop u. EQ: Really, so now your on my side? Alex: If that's what u call changing ur destiny. EQ: U don't even know my destiny, dearie. Alex: Not unless u tell me. EQ: Now why would I do that. Alex: 'Cause I want to help u. Now tell me, why do u hate Snow? EQ: I'm not talking. Alex: Please, I want to help. EQ: No. Alex: Please. EQ: I said no. Alex: Just tell me. EQ: Fine! Touch the glass to see. Alex: This isn't a trick is it 'cause if it is- EQ: Just touch it. Alex: Alright. "Al touches the glass & a glimpse of the past is shown" Flashback: Snow: Hey, Maria. Maria: Hey Snow. Snow: Who're u drooling over? Maria: Him. "points to boy" Snow: Hayden Charming. Maria: Yeah, he's very...well, charming. Snow: Maria, u should ask him out. Maria: Ya think? Snow: No, I know. Maria: Ok, I'll do it. "Maria starts to walk over but then runs back to Snow" Snow: What's wrong? Maria: I can't. Snow: Why not? Maria: He's too cute & I'm way to shy. Snow: Then I'll go. Maria: Thanks, Snow. "Snow walks over & talks to Hayden" Lady: Why are u letting her talk to him? Maria: "turns around" Mother, u scared me. Ms. Queen: Why are u letting Snow talk to ur little crush? Maria: 'Cause, I'm to shy. Ms. Queen: A queen is never shy, she's strong & powerful. Maria: Mother, I'm nothing like u. Ms. Queen: "whispers" Not yet. "casts spell" Don't u want to know what they're saying? Maria: Course. Ms. Queen: "hands device" Hear, use this & you'll hear their conversation. Maria: "takes device" Hayden: Hey, Snow. Snow: I wanted to let u know that Maria likes u. Hayden: Really? I kind of like u. Snow: I wasn't gonna tell her, but I like u too. Hayden: Wanna go out? Snow: Sure, see ya tonight. "walks away" Ms. Queen: Told ya, never can trust another to tell ur secrets. End "Al pulls his hand away from the glass" EQ: There. Alex: Ur name's Maria? EQ: Yes, did u see what u wanted? Alex: Yeah, I'm sorry grandma. EQ: Don't be sorry, it was Snow's fault. Cut to Emily's dorm: Alex: "enters" Hey, Em. Emily: "turns around" Oh, hey Al. Alex: U have Fairy G's wand, right? Emily: Yeah, why? Alex: Can I use it? Emily: What for? Alex: I wanna change my mother's destiny. Emily: Sure. "wands wand" Alex: "takes wand" Thanks Em, you're the best. "Al waves the wand & is transported to a castle" Alex: Did it work? Man: Mary Jane! Mary: "walks in" Yes, papa. Alex: Great-grandma? Man: U have the duty of cleaning the prince's room. Mary Jane: Of course. "walks away" Alex: I think I went to far. "Al waves the wand but nothing happens" Alex: Uh oh, I think I'm stuck here. "Al sneaks up the castle stairs" Mary Jane: "wearing crown" Stop it, stop it. No, I'm not, ok yes I am a beautiful queen. Alex: "giggles" Mary Jane: Who's there! "Al hides behind the wardrobe" Prince: U look lovely in that crown. Mary Jane: Ur majesty, I'm so sorry, I'll- Prince: No, no, it's quite alright. Mary Jane: I was just- Prince: Seeing if it fit? Mary Jane: Yes, & cleaning it of course. Prince: Thank u, ur service are no longer needed. Mary Jane: Yes, of course. "walks out" Alex: "comes out from hiding" Maybe, u should ask her out. Prince: And who are u? Alex: Uh, Prince Marco Charleston III. Prince: Oh, Prince Marco, it's an honor to meet u. Alex: "whispers to self" That's a real name? Prince: U really think I should ask the servant girl out? Alex: Her name's Mary Jane & yes, I do. Prince: Then so it shall be, I'll ask her right away. Alex: Yes! Prince: I beg ur pardon. Alex: Uh, nothing. Prince: Um, I don't mean to alarm u but ur stick is glowing. Alex: Yes, I can go back home. Prince: Huh? "Al waves the wand & is transported back to Em's dorm" Emily: So, are u gonna go? Alex: Huh? Emily: Are u gonna use the wand or not? Alex: I did. Emily: Really, u said u were gonna use a glamour spell for ur date tonight w/ Owen, u still look the same. Alex: Oh, um, must've not worked. Emily: Lemme see, "takes wand" it's outta juice, that's why? Alex: Maybe some other time. Emily: Ok, see ya. "Al transports back to mirror room" Alex: "gasps" No mirror! I did it. "Al transports home" Alex: Mom, I'm home! Raven: What're u doing here? Alex: Where's grammy? Raven: What'd ya mean? She's @ her castle. "Al transports himself to the Queen's castle" Alex: Grammy? Maria: I don't know what ya did kid but I'm not in mirror prison. Alex: I fixed the past. Maria: Incredible, well, thank u. Alex: No prob. Maria: U better get back to school, before u get into trouble. Alex: Oh right. "vanishes" Maria: He did it mom, he fixed our destiny. "End" Characters *Alex Charming *Raven Charming *Nicky Hatter *Maria Queen (EQ) *Emily Goodfairy *Farrah Goodfairy *Mary Jane Queen *Snow White *Hayden Charming Category:School of Fairytales Category:Episodes